


Однострочники

by Rustor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: 50 однострочников в одно предложение на 50 тем





	Однострочники

**#1 – Кольцо**  
Кольцо на безымянном пальце мешалось, особенно когда Дайчи принимал мяч в игре, но снимать из-за этого подарок Куроо он всё равно не собирался.

**#2 – Герой**  
Иногда Дайчи казалось, что он настоящий герой из комиксов, потому что никто другой не мог продержаться и пяти минут рядом с Куроо, когда тот начинал ныть.

**#3 – Память**  
Надеяться на собственную память было глупо, но Куроо всё равно бережно запоминал все моменты, когда Дайчи улыбался только ему.

**#4 Коробка**  
Споткнувшись о коробку с вещами, Дайчи не смог сдержать улыбку: он был рад, что Куроо уже собрался, чтобы переехать в их новую – совместную – квартиру.

**#5 – Бег**  
Ничто так не выматывало на тренировке, как монотонный бег, но когда к нему рядом пристроился Куроо, Дайчи понял, что у него открылось второе дыхание.

**#6 – Ураган**  
У Дайчи ощущение, что на него налетел ураган, потому что руки, ноги и язык Куроо, казалось, были везде.

**#7 – Крылья**  
Куроо идёт домой лёгким, пружинистым шагом, и ему кажется, что у него за спиной распахиваются крылья – ведь там его ждёт ужин, новый фильм из проката и Дайчи.

**#8 – Холод**  
На улице холодно, а Куроо забыл дома перчатки, и потому не возражает, когда Дайчи начинает энергично растирать ему руки, то и дело скатываясь на поглаживания.

**#9 – Красный**  
При слове «красный» в голове у Дайчи сразу же возникает лицо Куроо, потому что забыть эти длинные ноги в слишком коротких – красных, чтоб их – шортах невозможно.

**#10 – Напиток**  
Дайчи увлечённо рассказывает о том, как прошла тренировка, то и дело прикладывается к своему капучино, а Куроо мечтает о том, чтобы слизать языком белую пенку, оставшуюся у того на губах.

**#11 – Полночь**  
Получив ровно в полночь неизменную смс от Дайчи с пожеланиями доброго сна, Куроо улыбается, переворачивается на живот и засыпает.

**#12 – Искушение**  
Дайчи многословно прощается, выпроваживая своих друзей из квартиры, и когда закрывается дверь, Куроо позволяет себе сделать то, о чём мечтал последние два часа: вжимает Дайчи в дверь и с наслаждением запускает зубы в маячивший перед глазами загривок.

**#13 – Пейзаж**  
Рассматривая Куроо, развалившегося в одних лишь плавках возле озера, недалеко от дома Дайчи, он никак не мог скрыть улыбку – так ему нравилась новая деталь привычного пейзажа.

**#14 – Музыка**  
Дайчи сидел в наушниках, покачивая ногой в такт музыке, и было совершенно естественно навалиться на него со спины, чтобы вытащить один из них и вставить себе в ухо.

**#15 – Шёлк**  
Шёлковые простыни привлекали к себе внимание, и Куроо не мог отделаться от мысли, как пошло, но в то же время соблазнительно будет на них смотреться Савамура – не устоять.

**#16 – Крышка**  
Крышка мусорного бачка так и осталась закрытой, потому что за руку Дайчи держал серьёзный Куроо, не позволяя выкинуть все те памятные безделушки, что скопились за их совместную жизнь.

**#17 – Обещание**  
Ловя губами судорожные выдохи, Куроо расценивал их как безмолвные обещания, что Савамура больше не будет бездумно рисковать собой и лезть в самое пекло этой бесконечной войны.

**#18 – Сон**  
У Тэцуро всегда был чуткий сон, но лишь Дайчи всегда мог так тихо залезть к нему под руку, что об этом он узнавал только утром.

**#19 – Свеча**  
Дайчи мог лишь закатить глаза, глядя на то, как ухмыляющийся, размалёванный Тэцуро капал горячим воском по воде, гадая на своего суженного. 

**#20 – Талант**  
Наверное, это талант – готовить настолько отвратительно, что невозможно есть, но вот кофе у Савамуры получался просто отменный, чем Куроо и пользовался каждое утро последние три года.

**#21 – Молчание**  
Куроо никогда не думал, что самым страшным молчанием в его жизни станет та минута, когда Савамура будет искать слова в ответ на предложение сходить на свидание. 

**#22 – Путешествие**  
Они оба – грёбанные путешественники, незнающие дома, но в те редкие моменты встречи, когда они с Куроо пересекаются на очередной съёмной квартире, Дайчи с радостью об этом забывает.

**#23 – Пламя**  
Куроо похож на непокорное, кусачее пламя, но когда у Дайчи получается его приручить, он чувствует себя самым могущественным – или счастливым? – человеком.

**#24 – Сила**  
Глядя на то, какая сила заключена в этом невысоком, но крепком теле, Куроо понимает, что давно потерял голову.

**#25 – Маска**  
Маска добряка и рубахи-парня слетает с Савамуры быстрее, чем у Куроо получается застонать, пока он прогибается под ногтями, расчертившими ему хребет.

**#26 – Лёд**  
От упавшей на голову ледышки у Куроо на мгновение искры брызнули из глаз, но искреннее беспокойство в глазах Савамуры искупало всё.

**#27 – Падение**  
Падать было не страшно, так же, как и оступаться, потому что раз за разом рядом с Савамурой оказывался Куроо и подставлял плечо.

**#28 – Забытый**  
Забытый ключ остался лежать на столе, и потому Куроо, сопя от напряжения, по-тихому лез в оставленное открытым, несмотря на ссору, окно.

**#29 – Танец**  
Щёки горели огнём, а Куроо лишь ослепительно улыбался, вёл в танце и то и дело норовил сползти рукой ниже, прихватывая Дайчи за задницу.

**#30 – Тело**  
Тело после наркоза не слушалось, но облегчения на лице Куроо было достаточно, чтобы понять – всё с Дайчи будет в порядке.

**#31 – Святой**  
– Ты и святого совратишь, – выдохнул Дайчи, утягивая улыбающегося Куроо в долгий, неспешный поцелуй.

**#32 – Прощание**  
– Я не прощаюсь, – сказал Тэцуро, стискивая ладонь Дайчи и не торопясь её отпускать.

**#33 – Ладонь**  
Дайчи прикрыл глаза и медленно задышал, пытаясь взять себя в руки от весёлой злости: он узнал отпечаток ладони, синяк от которой ещё не успел сойти с его бедра. 

**#34 – Формальный**  
Дайчи не поленился и положил перед ухмыляющимся Куроо словарь с обведённым значением слова формальный – на всякий случай, вдруг тот ещё не знает.

**#35 – Лихорадка**  
Находясь в час пик в токийском метро, Дайчи надеялся, что его щёки горят от лихорадки, а не от того, что Куроо дышал ему в шею.

**#36 – Смех**  
Куроо уже плакал от смеха, но не пытался уйти от прикосновений языка Дайчи, сейчас тщательно вылизывавшего ему живот.

**#37 – Ложь**  
Куроо никогда не верил в ложь во спасение, и потому всегда откровенно говорил Савамуре, что чувствует, уничтожая одну возведённую стену за другой.

**#38 – Вечность**  
Вечность могла бы показаться скучной штукой, но раз за разом находить Савамуру и целовать его, как в первый, неплохо скрашивало этот бренный мир.

**#39 – Ошеломление**  
Куроо никогда не предполагал, что первым ему признается всё-таки Дайчи, а тот и пользовался его ошеломлением, уже стянув с них обоих практически всю одежду.

**#40 – Шёпот**  
Признание вырвалось не громче шёпота, но Тэцуро всё равно его услышал.

**#41 – Ожидание**  
Ожидание изматывало сильнее, чем неизвестность, и Дайчи с нетерпением ждал приказа командования, чтобы уйти в варп вслед за первопроходцем-Куроо.

**#42 – Разговор**  
Этот разговор должен был стать последним, но Дайчи наступил на горло своей гордости и попросил остаться.

**#43 – Поиск**  
Гугл тоже был против него, выдавая на введённый запрос «Куроо Тэцуро» исключительно фотосъёмку в рекламе нижнего белья. 

**#44 – Надежда**  
Только Куроо могло прийти в голову выбрать для первого свидания ночной кинопоказ четвёртого эпизода звёздных войн «Новая Надежда».

**#45 – Затмение**  
– Тебе не кажется, что «затмение какое-то» уже немножко устарело про ваши отношения с Куроо, которые длятся почти шесть лет? – спросил Суга, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, глядя на краснеющего Дайчи.

**#46 – Важный**  
Куроо вежливо улыбался в ответ на поздравления и с нетерпением ждал звонка от того человека, чьё мнение считал действительно важным.

**#47 – Шоссе**  
На шоссе было пусто в такой поздний час, и потому Дайчи позволил усадить себя на капот, плавясь от горячечного шёпота Куроо на ухо.

**#48 – Неизвестный**  
Уже неделю Дайчи общался по телефону с незнакомцем, ошибившимся номером, и никак не мог отделать от мысли, что у того самый сексуальный голос из всех, когда-либо услышанных.

**#49 – Замок**  
Тэцуро с наслаждением взламывал замок в квартиру Савамуры, применяя свои уникальные навыки для воровства кое-чего покрупнее – в целых семьдесят килограмм веса.

**#50 – Вдох**  
Куроо с удовольствием снова приложился к губам Дайчи, показывая детям на пляже, как правильно делать искусственное дыхание.


End file.
